


Snap, Snap

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Be Prepared to Snap Aggressively, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid Judai, Kid Yusei, Kisses, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: For some reason, Seto Kaiba has been seen frequently visiting an abandoned game shop. Aika, an investigative reporter down on her luck, is determined to find out why.Turns out, the shop isn't as abandoned as it looks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I might come up with a better title later. But probably not.
> 
> Btw, I didn't list GX or 5d's in the fandoms because it's only two characters and while they are doted on, they're not the focus of the fic. I didn't want people clicking in to read and find out that their favorite characters aren't the main attraction.
> 
> Anyway. Snap snap motherfuckers

Kame Game Shop. On the record, its bills were up to date, its mortgage paid off. Off the record, it was a broken down mess.

Aika's best guess? Seto Kaiba was paying for it. Why he'd bother doing so without updating it was the real question. Nevertheless, the shop never went on the market, and Kaiba visited far too frequently for that to be a coincidence.

Surely it wouldn't be a crime to just take a peek?

Behind the game shop was a narrow alley leading to a back door. Aika made sure Kaiba was out of town that Sunday.

Someone was still there though.

Two someones. Two very little someones.

One of them watching as the other kid threw a switch on a mini-guillotine on a toy Dark Magician's head.

The little boy gasped and said, "Yusei, you're so handy!"

Yusei, decidedly more stoic, silently handed the headless doll back.

"You keep the head for your collection. I'm sure the Dads'll love it! They've been waiting for you t'add him."

Yusei nodded.

He turned and waved at Aika. From the black tips of his hair to his creepy blue eyes, there was nothing about him that didn't scream 'horror movie cliché.'

The other little boy turned. He gave her a big toothy grin. "Hello!"

Aika swallowed. "Uh. Hello."

"Are you here to buy some games?"

"Um. Yes. If the shop's still open?"

"We're always open!"

Not possible. These kids must be playing some kind of joke. But if it'd get her inside..."I'd like to see."

The boy's face brightened. "You mean you wanna come in?"

"Ah. Yes?"

The boy threw his headless Dark Magician in the air. "Y'hear that, Yusei? She wants t'come in! I'm Judai, by the way. This is Yusei, my big brother."

Yusei waved again. It wasn't any less unnerving.

Judai, however, seemed oblivious. He ran up to Aika and took her hand. "You should use the front door! Our family's got a thing for makin' the right ent-er-ance."

Aika looked behind her. A stone-faced Yusei was following, holding the guillotine. The doll's head was back in the basket.

"F-family, huh?" she said.

"Yep! We've got Daddy 1 and Daddy 2, Grandpa, Uncle Jou-Jou, Uncle Honda, Auntie Anzu, and the shadow people in the attic! But they don't really come out to play unless Daddy 2 asks them real nice."

"Shadow...people?"

"Don't worry," Yusei said, "The ones you are allowed to see will not harm you."

The front door opened by itself.

Aika should have stayed at home.

 

Inside was a quaint game shop. If by 'quaint' you meant 'dark and musty' and 'game shop' a 'tomb'.

"I-interesting...décor," Aika squeaked.

"We like it!" Judai chirped, "It's so nice and gloomy. Grandpa should be around here somewhere..."

A cold hand clamped on Aika's arm. She screeched.

Through the darkness, an old man emerged. 

"Hello," his gurgling voice rasped, "welcome to my shop."

"Hi, Grandpa!" Judai said.

"Hello, little ones."

"A-ah, um." Damn it, Aika. You're a professional. You've been through worse.

Probably.

"I-I saw that the great Seto Kaiba had come by, so I thought I should check this place out for myself!" she tried for her best camera smile. "After all, his taste in games has to be top notch."

Grandpa hummed. It sounded like a tree getting clawed open. "I'm afraid Kaiba doesn't take much interest in  _my_ games. He just comes by to duel Atem."

All thoughts of ghouls and tombs were thrown out the dusty windows. "Atem, you say?"

"Oh, yes. My son-in-law."

"And Kaiba duels him often?"

"His only reason for visiting. I wonder if that poor boy has any other friends."

"You can meet 'im, if you like!" Judai said. "He should be done communing with the shadows right about now!"

"Yes, he came downstairs just a few minutes ago," Grandpa replied.

"Awesome! C'mon, Miss!"

Aika bowed and thanked the creepy old man before following the creepy little kids deeper into the house.

 

Aika had seen the outside of the shop. The living room should not be that large.

Yet she couldn't deny what she saw: a long stretch of wood floor, couches and chairs littering the place, a TV hooked to numerous gaming systems, rugs everywhere, and strange knick-knacks that looked Egyptian in origin littering the walls and tables.

Sitting in front of the TV were two young men with the same outlandish hairstyle. Aika would've thought them twins but for the way the slightly smaller one was sitting in the other's lap.

When Aika and the children entered, they both looked up.

"Oh! I didn't know we were having a guest!" said the slightly smaller one with Judai's enthusiasm, "Sorry for the mess." He paused the game and pushed to his feet.

"Yugi and Atem," Yusei quietly explained. "Our fathers."

Aika blinked. "But...sorry, it's just that..."

"Some people only look young," the other said. His voice was considerably deeper, his eyes redder. "What is your name, Miss?"

"Ah, call me Aika. I only came here to look at some games. Kaiba comes around so often, you know. But I was told he came to duel Atem?"

"Yes. He and I enjoy a healthy rivalry." So Atem was the one with the deeper voice.

Yugi smiled. "It's important to have friends. And dueling is a great way to make them!" he looked to Atem. "Isn't that right?"

Atem's eyes widened. He near-staggered to his feet to grab Yugi's hand in both of his.

"Yugi," he croaked, "when you smile at me like that, you drive me  _mad_!"

Aika started as Atem began fervent kisses from Yugi's shoulder to knuckle.

Yugi blushed. "Atem!" he hissed, "We have a guest!"

Atem took a deep breath and straightened, visibly reining himself in. "You're right, aibou." he smiled tenderly at Yugi. "As always."

Why did Aika leave her house?

Judai trotted up to his parents and tugged on Yugi's belt. "Can Yusei and I play in the attic now?"

Atem nodded. "Just be mindful of Bakura. He might try to sew Dark Magician back together."

"Really?" Yugi said incredulously, "I thought he liked breaking things."

"Yes, well, he's feeling particularly sadistic today. Yusei!" Atem beamed. "Is that a Dark Magician head?"

A little smile made its way onto Yusei's face. It would've been adorable if not for the guillotine. "Yes, Father."

Atem squeezed his tiny shoulder. "A fine addition to your collection!"

"Maybe you can try to collect all of them!" Yugi said. "Try Magician of Black Chaos next! I think it'd go really well with this one."

Yusei nodded. "Okay."

Judai grabbed his brother's free hand. "Let's go, Yusei! I bet Yubel'll keep Bakura's needle away!"

"Have fun!" Yugi called.

As the sounds of the children's footsteps faded, Aika turned back to Atem. She should probably butter him up a little.

"Are they adopted, then?" she asked.

"Yes," Yugi replied, heading to the kitchen. Atem followed as if pulled by an invisible string. "Judai's parents didn't want him, and Yusei was about to be tossed out on the street. We couldn't just leave them."

Atem took his hand. "Yugi has the shimmering soul of a guardian," he said solemnly.

Yugi batted at him before he could start the kissing again. "Would you like some tea, Aika? My friend Anzu made a special brew this morning. She spent the whole full moon collecting fairy tears for it!"

"Fairy...tears?" Aika silently questioned Kaiba's taste in people.

"Can't have an Anzu tea without them," Atem said. "She's a wonderful friend. I'm surprised she hasn't come down to greet you."

"Oh, she and Jou went downtown to get Grandpa's silver spoon polished," Yugi said. "You know how Jou gets with silver. He still insists on taking it though," he added to Aika. "He's a wonderful friend too."

"Is your friend allergic to silver?" Aika asked.

Atem and Yugi shared a secret smile.

"Something like that," Yugi said. "I'll get the kettle going." Atem took three mugs from the cupboard and set them by the stove. "Ah, thanks,  _mou hitori no boku_."

That wild look ignited in Atem's eyes again. Yugi grunted in surprise as his hand was once again snatched.

"Aibou," Atem growled, "you know what you do when you call me that!"

"It just slipped out," Yugi said, "control yourself, Atem!"

"Oh, our guest doesn't mind," Atem said.

His red eyes snapped to Aika from under his lashes. Aika's heart froze in her chest.

"Do you?" Atem snarled.

"Wh-what? O-of course not!" Aika waved her hand. "It's―always refreshing to see such open affection between a couple!"

Yugi smiled. "Oh, well if that's the case..." and he continued filling the kettle one-handed. Atem followed him around the kitchen, not stopping his kisses for a breath.

He was just starting to graze Yugi's back when a new hand landed on Aika's shoulder. Aika's scream pulled him reluctantly away.

When Yugi saw what it was, he crossed his arms with an exasperated huff. "Honda! It's not polite to scare people!"

The hand―for it was just a hand,  _a detached man's right hand_ ―hopped onto the counter and made a pseudo-bow.

Yugi smiled at Aika. "He's another one of our wonderful friends. I promise he means well."

Aika pointed at the―the _Thing_. "Th-tha―that's a―a―"

"A what?" Atem asked. But his smirk told her that he knew exactly what she was trying to say.

Yugi let Honda crawl onto his shoulder so the hand could get at the cabinets. "Yeah, he's really unbelievable, isn't he? I don't know how I could've made such a great pal."

Honda made an 'aw, shucks' wave and patted Yugi's shoulder before leaping for the chips.

"So, Miss Aika," Atem said, leaning against the counter next to Yugi, "what kind of games do you like to play?"

"Oh, well―Duel Monsters, of course―"

"Of course." Atem's smile had a sinister curl.

"A-and um. Other card games, really. They're easy to carry around and play with others."

"I know what you mean!" Yugi said, heedless of the grinning gargoyle sidled up to him as he took out three tea bags from what Aika had thought was an urn, "Duel Monsters was actually how Atem and I met. He'd just got back from a dig in Egypt, and Domino Museum was hosting a few of his team's findings. To get kids interested, they hosted a small tournament with special cards."

Atem traced Yugi's cheekbone with his finger. "The moment I saw him in the midst of battle, I knew I was forever lost."

Yugi nudged him. "I was sweating from the summer heat and I almost dropped my cards shuffling them. But you..." he gets this far-off look in his eyes. "You stood so tall and confident. I'd never seen anybody duel like you. And when you summoned Dark Magician― _my_ Dark Magician―well." He turned another smile on Aika. "Let's just say I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

"I think you'll find that that title is mine," Atem said, lightly tugging on a blond strand of Yugi's hair, " _aibou_."

Honda jumped onto Atem's shoulder and slid down his arm. Somehow, he managed to crawl up the stairs with the chips in hand. Aika decided it was best not to find out how.

A deep, Earth-shaking roar, as if some nightmare from the darkest corner of the shadows was emerging from slumber, shook the room.

"Oh! Kettle's done," Yugi said.

 

Aika sat awkwardly in a chair across from one of the couches. Yugi sipped his tea with one hand, his other occupied by a once-again amorous Atem.

Apparently telling a nearby shadow to back off made Atem turn to putty.

Aika studiously avoided looking behind her.

"You seem nervous, Miss Aika," Yugi said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

 _Get me out of this house_. "Oh, no, I'm perfectly alright! I just have―a lot of work to do."

"That's right, I never got to ask! What do you do?"

"I'm a writer."

"Really? That's so cool! What do you write about?"

"Ah, nothing that would interest you, I'm sure."

"Aibou would never let you think so," Atem said fiercely in-between kisses. "He is a marvelous listener."

"Atem," Yugi gently admonished, though there was a dust of pink in his cheeks.

"Well, it's mostly poetry about womanhood."

Instead of being repulsed like every other man Aika had met, Yugi brightened. "That's amazing! You should really talk to Anzu when she gets back. She's been looking for more feminist readings."

"Yes. I―would love to!" This whole visit was useless and terrifying. She had to abort  _now_. "Unfortunately, I have a previous engagement. I won't be able to stay for much longer."

Yugi frowned. The first frown she'd seen from him, come to think of it. "You're leaving so soon?"

Atem paused in his kisses. His eyes had snapped to Aika again. They seemed to burn with twice as much malice with each second Yugi kept frowning.

Aika's fingers trembled around her unsipped tea. "I-I―that is―um―"

The door opened, and in walked Seto Kaiba.

"Atem! Get out your deck and d―what are  _you_ doing here?"

Aika cowered under his glare. "M-Mr. Kaiba. Um."

Yugi was all smiles again. "Miss Aika was just visiting the shop looking at games!"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "So you gave her tea?"

"Oh come now, Kaiba," Atem said, "it's not as if her recording device would work in here. The shadows wouldn't let it."

Aika froze. Did they know this whole time?!

Yugi's smile was sheepish. "Sorry, Miss Aika, but you were kinda obvious. But I'm all for giving people the benefit of the doubt! Plus, Atem's right about the shadows."

"Oh please," Kaiba sneers, "don't start with that shadow magic business. I haven't even been here five minutes!"

Aika stared at Kaiba.

And it clicked.

Of  _course_ Kaiba would have a friend in the darkest, most mystical place in Domino City. He could stand toe to toe with a unicorn and say it was a horse. He probably looked at Honda and thought him a cheap parlor trick.

The borderline manic skepticism was almost refreshing.

"Next time you have a reporter in your shop,  _kick them out_ ," Kaiba snapped. "Now let's duel!"

The room temperature plummeted as Atem grinned and replied, "I never back down from a challenge."

Yugi turned to Aika. "Did you want to watch?"

"No she does not," Kaiba said. "In fact, she was just leaving.  _Weren't_ you, you sniveling little worm?"

" _Kaiba_!" Yugi cried, "That's no way to talk to―Miss Aika?"

A muffled scream and running feet left Kame Game Shop.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Amateur."


End file.
